


Say Yes

by PawPatrolAir



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Adora feels it's finally time to propose to Catra, but will the cat-girl say yes?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just another Catra x Adora fic because these two are adorable~! Anyway I hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment and enjoy! Link to my Tumblr is below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Adora did her best to remain calm. Because she knew if Catra saw her acting nervous or stressed she'd ask her what was going on within a second.

The blonde woman was thankful at the very least that her girlfriend still busy in Bright Moon that day with her Royal Advisor Duties. After moving into the castle with Adora, Glimmer thought it would be good if Catra had a job which the cat girl agreed to. Now every day she helped Glimmer run the kingdom by doing trades with the other princesses, helped out with meetings, all sorts of things!

Catra even patrolled Bright Moon once every afternoon to make sure there was no danger. Not that anyone felt there was, but Catra being Catra and wanting to keep her new home safe asked the queen if she could do a patrol. And Glimmer knowing how much this would mean to her friend said yes.

Adora meanwhile still worked with the princess alliance and Bow was Glimmer's second in command since they were now dating.

Drifting from the thoughts of her friends and girlfriend, Adora's attention was once more on the box in her hands. It held a red ruby engagement ring with a sliver band. The plan was to take Catra out after it got dark and have a picnic under the stars. Then when the time was right Adora would get down on one knee and ask Catra if she'd marry her.

It had been two years since they had begun dating and honestly Adora couldn't even believe that Catra was HER girlfriend. She loved the cat girl so very much and hoped this wasn't too soon. When the two girls had first started dating Adora had learned that Catra while being in love with her, was anxious about in a relationship. So they took it one day at a time. Only kissing and cuddling at first. And that had lasted for about four months until finally one night Catra approached Adora telling her she was ready. Adora was on top but did everything in her power to make sure that her girlfriend was comfortable and not stressed out. She made love to Catra gently and slowly. And then afterwards Catra did the same for Adora. It had been a night that had brought the two closer than ever. The love making of course continued, but Adora did not want to pressure Catra with the idea of marriage too soon.

They were still adjusting to a new way of life after all.

But now it was two years later and Adora was pretty sure enough time had passed to where proposing wasn't out of the question anymore.

Adora then closed the red vlevet box and made her way out of the bedroom she shared with Catra and headed to the kitchen where Bow was preparing the picnic food for Adora.

"Thank you so much for your help." Adora said, as she walked up beside of her friend. "Of course, Adora! It's no problem at all." Bow replied with a smile, before his eyes landed on the box in Adora's hands. "You wanted this hidden right? At the bottom of the picnic basket?"

"Yes please." Adora responded, as she handed it over to Bow.

"Alright! Everything should be done in about an hour. Which gives you plenty of time to get ready before Catra gets home." Bow added in, after putting the box at the bottom of the picnic basket.

"Great! Thanks again!' Adora replied with a grin, as she then rushed into the hallway. Adora then made her way to the bathroom where she took a shower, and then brushed her hair back. She'd wear it long tonight. Then she changed into her signature red dress and choose to where black flats as well. Adora then decided to put her pearl necklace on. It was a special night after all.

Finally after she was back in the bedroom Adora kept herself calm by taking some deep breaths as the sun was almost set over the kingdom. Then footsteps were heard and the princess turned her head and smiled when she saw Catra walking into the bedroom. "Hey Adora." Catra greeted with a smirk. "Missed me?" Adora asked, in a teasing manner, when Catra walked up to her and pressed her forehead to Adora's.

"Always." Catra replied, as she eyed Adora's fancy outfit. "Why are dressed up?" Catra asked.

"Because I am taking you out for a picnic date under the stars and I NEVER want to look anything but my best for you." Adora explained.

"Well then I'll have to change into my suit. Gimme a minute." Catra replied, as she moved to their closet.

After Catra was changed into her red suit and black pants and had her long chair in a pony tail the two headed to the kitchen where the picnic basket was ready and waiting.

Adora picked it up and then held out her hand to Catra who happily took it. The couple then walked out of the castle and headed to a nice space not too far away from the castle but where they could have their alone time without anyone coming by.

"Thank you for this. How sweet of you to take me on a picnic." Catra said, as they laid out the food.

"Of course. Anything for my girl." Adora responded with a smile.

The two then finally dug into their dinner where was tuna sandwiches, chips, Fruit Punch and chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

"That was so good!" Catra squeaked happily as she laid down the picnic blanket.. "It sure was." Adora nodded, as she laid down next to her girlfriend.

"It's very nice out tonight." Catra said, as she sighed contently. A nice breeze hit both girls which was soothing to the both of them.

"It really is." Adora replied, as she glanced up at the stars. "And I'll never get over how beautiful the stars are... And you of course."

Catra blushed as she laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Oh you flatter." Catra chuckled. "Though you are beautiful too." Now it was Adora's turn to blush before she pulled an arm around Catra's waist and pulled her close.

"I still have NO idea how I got this lucky." Adora suddenly said.

Catra then raised an eye-brow at her girlfriend. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you know... Us being free of war, living in Bright Moon, having friends and having you here with me. It's everything I'd ever hoped I'd have one day." Adora replied.

"Well luckily everything worked out, huh?" Catra asked, as she smirked.

"Yeah it sure did." Adora responded, as she then felt her nerves starting to kick in again. "Come on, Adora. You can do this." The blonde told herself, as she then moved her arm from around Catra and got up.

"H-Hey what are you doing?' Catra asked, as she sat up with a confused look on her face.

"I just have a surprise for you. Hold on." Adora said, as she opened up the picnic basket and reached to the bottom where she felt the red velvet box. "Close your eyes please."

Catra nodded and closed her eyes and Adora knelt down right in front of her, opened the box, and held it out. "Okay open them!"

Catra gasped in surprise and felt her eyes fill up with tears. "Catra... Will you marry me?" Adora asked.

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Catra cheered happily. Adora grinned from ear to ear, as she then slipped the ring onto Catra's ring finger and kissed her on lips. Catra kissed back eagerly and the two then hugged one another tightly.

"This has to be the best night of my life." Catra said.

"Me too." Adora responded. "I cannot wait to be your wife." Catra added in. "It will be an honor."

Adora felt her face heat up at those words and hugged Catra as close as she could. "It will be an honor to be your wife as well, Catra. " Adora responded.

The wedding planning would take a while and would be a lot of work, but for now the two girls continued to enjoy each other's company as they laid back down the blanket and snuggled up together while looking at the stars.


End file.
